1000 Lies and A Good Disguise
by Roux Cherie
Summary: He has limited time, and he has to be the Uchiha he is to get his way. OneShot, mini LEMON!


**1000 Lies and a Good Disguise**

_**(WARNING: Contains a small lemon)**_

* * *

_Show me how to lie...  
You're getting better all the time..._

* * *

It was quiet. Dim. Intimidating. The stench of smoke clung to him like a dirty, agoraphobic beggar. Quite an ironic contrast to the claustrophobic atmosphere of the run down tavern he hid in.

He had unvoiced his spot at the very back, where he stood now, shrouded from the rest of the filthy drunkards that had nowhere else to go, letting the black of his cloak enfold him tightly. He stared ominously at the greasy glass in his charred hands that held bitter, low quality alcohol. He had unwillingly accepted it from the bar, but wasn't as stupid as to actually drink it, knowing it was probably spiked with Kami knows what.

He snarled at his imprudence of taking it in the first place. He let it slip from his hands.

He watched the shards glitter in whatever light was scarcely fighting its way through the dark hours of the early morning.

The bartender peered over the counter and lent on one elbow. "Ya gon' pay f'tha'?" he slurred his words, just as wasted as the rest of his customers.

He paused for a moment, debating whether to ignore the fool or just slit his throat.

He was here on business. Violence wasn't necessary. Yet.

He lifted his head slowly, and through the shadows of his hooded fringe, let blood red eyes panic the bartender.

The old man turned quickly and staggered in the opposite direction.

The air changed. Not the wind, not the temperature. Someone was there.

He dragged his heavy feet to the planks of wood that barely covered what was left of a door frame. He nudged his way through it and stopped.

"You're late." He seethed.

"But you dragged me out all the way from the Tea Country! On the other side of the Fire Country! You expect _me _to be on time?" The new arrival, clad in an aubergine vest and white shorts, protested.

"Did you find anything?" He held out his hand expectantly to his messenger, but still keeping his posture facing ahead of him. When the pressure on his hand hadn't changed, he looked at him.

"Katonshi. Did you find anything?" He repeated himself with a more forbidding tone.

"Sasuke...I mean, er, Uchiha-san, I couldn't really gather much, and I don't think it was right to..."

Katonshi was pinned against the wall of the tavern in milliseconds; the katana held at his throat was more than enough to persuade him to talk.

"Tell me what you know!" he raised his voiced.

"I er...well you see, S-s-a... she is often on missions and I-I-I-I don't get much chance t-t-to tail her..." Katonshi stammered, eyeing the katana precariously while scraping at the cold fingers that clenched his throat.

The wind flew by under pretence, taking the hood off the Uchiha's head.

Red eyes pierced deeper than the katana would've.

"Stop..." he pushed the sword against Katonshi's neck, drawing blood. "...Lying to me..."

* * *

_And now you steal away...  
Take him out today..._

* * *

Sasuke left the body with unmistakeable speed.

He had what he needed to know, and taken the compulsory precaution in making sure no one else had their hands on it. He wasn't going to miss it again.

The forest at night was not a wise place to be. Fraudulent thieves. Merciless molesters. Sadistic slaughterers.

But he was the beast that terrified the cruellest of men to the frailest of mice.

* * *

_Nice work you did...  
You're gonna go far kid..._

* * *

Konohagakure was on the horizon. He was troubled endlessly by the fact that he had to burden himself with infiltrating his own home and steal away one of its most treasured possessions.

It would take him less than half an hour to reach the outside of the detection barrier. Less than a minute to get in and find his long awaited prize.

It was eerily quiet. Something wasn't right. His back was flat against the wall, the red paint flaking off around him, dropping gently onto the dust that swirled disgustingly around his aching feet. Only now did he realise his timing was terribly erroneous. He had less than ten minutes approximately before the sun would expose him fully and the whole village would be in an uproar of alarm.

He looked skywards. The clouds that loomed overhead would protect him for perhaps an added 3 minutes. He smirked at the uncanny resemblance of the ease of his leaving six years before and the ease of infiltrating every year since.

The numbness his body felt as he concealed his chakra sent obscured shivers across his pale skin. His thin lips twitched into his infamous smirk as her heard faint whispers of the Jounin guards, traipsing the walls of Konoha. And the satisfaction he felt as his heavy eyelids slowly graced his surroundings with the blood red irises oh so many people feared.

As the guard's shift changes, now was the opportune time to instigate Plan B. He was running late and he didn't want to keep his cherished waiting.

He subtly yet swiftly allowed his inner force flow to his eyes, the surroundings hazed for a split second, but all stayed miraculously silent. He looked back up. The Jounin's hadn't detected a thing. How dismal. He pulled himself off the wall and turned to face it. Traversing the border would be easier done that said. Genin level aptitude.

* * *

_With a 1000 lies...  
And a good disguise..._

* * *

He was sliding a kunai between the flimsy wood panes of the window with less than 30 seconds of his 3 minutes to go. He breathed a sigh of contentment, more than satisfied with his speed... not the only who shared the same thought. Effortlessly pulling the window open, he jumped through the hole in the wall, softly planting two exhausted feet on the plush carpet that he hadn't taken time to notice until now. He used the remaining 20 seconds to recompose his already pacified state. He scanned the apartment for that warm and welcoming chakra he was usually greeted with. It was all very still; he couldn't even hear the wind in the streets that usually rolled in before dawn or the gentle heave of her chest as she slept.

_10 minutes and counting._

That's when he spotted his prey.

He slowly padded across the living room floor, anxious of the possibility that his feet against the lino would wake her up. He reached her bedroom door. It was half open as usual. She felt claustrophobic with doors shut, locking her away from the outside world that she had been viciously kept from for so many years. Ironically, he hated doors being left open for people to wonder in and walk around his life as if it was their business to begin with.

He leant against the doorframe, examining her slowly. He wondered if this is what it felt like to be a medic like her, surreptitiously scrutinising every aspect of a body in a bed before her. Her small ankles pointed professionally, slim, long legs tangled in a mess of white sheets, her plump ass snugly fitted with pyjama shorts that emphasised the bountifulness of her hips he loved to grasp, hourglass waist that could balance a tray of Japan's finest matcha green tea, her round C-cups that fit snugly in his hands, now scarcely covered in a laced black brassiere, lean arms with a slight bulge of muscle from intense training that held delicately thin and perfected hands that withheld colossal strength, polished décolletage, slender neck with small red marks from his previous visit, a face that shone with beauty and a hair colour that was simply not in his vocabulary.

_9 minutes and counting._

He was on her bed in a blink of an eye, hovering over her, not breathing, not daring to wake her up yet. One arm held him up while the other was held over her mouth before she screamed.

She woke with a start, breath in fright, emerald eyes wide open; her muffled shrieks died down once she realised who her captor was.

As soon as she was calm, he let her go.

"Fuck, Sasuke, what the fuck are you doing here?" she hissed.

"Nice to see you too." He sat across from her, giving her room to sit up against the headboard.

"Where have you been?"

"Around."

"You're late."

"Hn."

"What took you so long?"

"I was following someone."

"Why?"

"What's with the fucking interrogation, Sakura?" he ran a hand through his hair.

She crawled over to him. "Sorry." She slipped a hand around his neck, redrawing his attention.

Her face, glimmering in the dim light, was inches, centimetres, millimetres from his.

_8 minutes and counting._

He was wasting time.

"We don't have long." He whispered, watching her bee-stung lips commandeer his.

He wasted no time ravishing her mouth and pushing her down onto the bed sheets. Her hands were already clenching his dusky hair while his hand went to work on hastily removing and article of clothing that separated them. His mouth moved from hers down her neck, nipping at her pulse and granting himself suppressed mewls of delight from her as one of her legs glided up the inside of his thigh, urging him on.

His mouth moved lower, tongue gliding across her breasts, down her stomach, closer and closer and closer. His hands ran up her thighs, too close to her core. Her hands tightened around more of his tresses, pushing him on. His fingertip grazed her opening as the other hand slowly teased one of her breasts. He kissed her stomach and moved closer to her head while he pressed a finger into her. Another censored moan escaped her as he left another bruise on her otherwise perfect skin. He picked up a fast rhythm, adding another finger. Her erratic pants caused his erection to harden even more.

_7 minutes and counting._

"Ah...fuck, Sasuke, just...please..." Sakura begged, but Sasuke wanted his way with her. It had been four months since he had last smashed her and he was going to make the most of the ten minutes he had.

He could feel her tightening so he withdrew his finger and ran them through her cleavage. She moaned annoyingly and claimed his lips again, pushing her hips up. She had been teased enough and he was getting impatient.

He brushed his tip along her thigh and when he reached her, slowly entered.

"Ready?" he breathed into her ear, and on hearing her whimper in reply, found his perfect motion rocking against her hips, the same motion that had kept them as close as they'll ever be.

The stoic room hushed the moans and pants of the lovers, the bed posts creaking ever so slightly in response to the restless activity that, as requested, was becoming harder and faster.

_6 minutes and counting._

Head in heaven, Sasuke was snapped back to reality as Sakura's rounded fingernails dug into his shoulder blades. He could feel that she was nearing her release; she was tightening around him. With a few more thrusts, he knew he would match her.

She refused to smother her moans anymore and his usual shallow breathing increased phenomenally. The contact of their skin echoed off the silk coloured walls, inconsistent gasps sending shivers down each other's spines, the heat becoming arousingly unbearable, glistening beads of sweat rolling off the brow.

"Sasuke..." she whined through gritted teeth. He didn't need any more notices; he was already at her climax, following shortly after her. After handing him her liquid pearl, he collapsed on top of her, burying his face in the crook her apple scented neck, drinking the aftermath of the orgasm. She held onto him tightly but he didn't protest. He got his way with her. He would be a gentleman enough to let her have her way with him.

_5 minutes and counting._

"Mmm...Sasuke, get up." She stroked the back of his head. She turned to the left, the pillow cushioning her dazed head. Her alarm clock glowed _5:25am_. He had five minutes before daybreak, and Konoha's patrolling units would incessantly examine every square meter of the village. The lockdown on security had been tight ever since the war, and very few were allowed peace at dawn and dusk.

"Shit, Sasuke, you cut it tight." She placed her hands on his shoulders, gently trying to get him to move. Reluctantly, he leisurely propped himself up above her. She met his gaze. The black cosmos she was trapped in had worked their charm too many times and she was a fool to fall for it again. A slender eyebrow arched.

"What?" she studied his face. No emotion. But perhaps a sparkle of regret. Purely imagined on the whim of whatever unsheltered hope she had left. He didn't move. He still hovered over her, just...watching her.

If it wasn't for the fact that she could hear his breath that had finally steadied, fanning her face, she would've assumed he was dead. Or unconscious at least.

_4 minutes and counting._

"I have to go." He pulled away from her. He rolled off the bed inaudibly, hurrying on his clothing.

Oh, how she wished she knew what he was thinking. He did the same thing every time. He would sneak in and wake her up. It was exhilarating. He would tease her to no end. It was lustful. They would have sex, and _oh_ how the sex was good, never having the same feeling before. Then he would watch her for a while. Just sit and look at her, not a single word would leave his jack-of-all-trades mouth. It was unnerving. And then he would leave. And she didn't know when she would have the same enthralling experience again. The time difference would always depend on _his _lust and _his_ want. What about what she wanted? So she just gratefully took what she was given. And study him until he left.

Sasuke sheathed his katana and looked back at Sakura. She was gathering up the sheets to cover her goose-bumped porcelain skin.

"I forgot to close the window." Was his way of apologising for the lack of warmth that had suddenly escaped her.

_3 minutes and counting._

"When will you be back?" she felt remorse as soon as those words left her lips. Every time he was about to leave her...again...she would ask the same pitiful question. And every time he was about to leave her...again...he would say the same pitiful answer.

"I don't know."

She nodded her head, looking away from her past, her present and hopefully her future. Anything but _him_. But it couldn't stay this way forever. Having a secret fuck buddy with the man who broke and stole your heart and betrayed you, your family, your home, your life and expecting there to be a relationship at the end was just a child's fantasy that was fed by what she had always hoped for.

But she had learnt that life has a twisted sense of humour. And loved to just make her feel shittier each time the one good thing in her life disappeared as easily as it appeared.

His gut hurt as he watched her hide her pain. Again and again he did this too her. And again and again he would leave without a second glance. As guilty as he felt, he wouldn't give into his pride. He was just an 18 year old boy imperfect, human needs, and had found the same thing in just another human. That's all she was. Just another 18 year old imperfect human.

His 18 year old imperfect human.

_2 minutes and counting._

He leant on the bed and crawled back over to her. She refused to turn to him, even after his polite asking.

"Look at me!" he grabbed her chin and forced her to face him, making her whimper.

She obeyed, but as stubborn as she was, repudiated the urge to let tears cloud her sight. He moved his hand around the back of her neck and drew her in, planting his lips softly against hers. Sakura was too shocked to respond. A voluntary, willing, and passionate kiss from him was the last thing she expected, but welcomed it anyway. She kissed back, but still kept her hands gripping the sheets against her chest, digging her nails in to reassure herself that she was in fact conscious.

He broke for air, but quickly regained her mouth. Then unwillingly parted again, still letting his lips linger on hers. He pressed his forehead against hers, neither of them wanting to open their eyes to the other's last look of guilt.

"I have to go."

"But..."

Their breaths mingled once more as he left one last peck on her lips before stepping off the bed.

* * *

_When you walk away...  
Nothing more to say..._

* * *

His genjutsu would wear off any second now and he had to leave before he was caught red-handed. This time she didn't watch him leave. She stared into her lap as water threatened to spill from her eyes. This time he took the second glance. His eyes also lowered in shame of leaving her again.

He peeled himself through the window and onto the roof tops. He looked behind him. Ribbons of pink and orange bled through the clouds, signally the all too familiar sunrise of the infamous Leaf Village. This _was_ his home. But he couldn't ever stay here. He wouldn't ever stay here. Not even for a whole night with the girl who most would consider a whore if they knew.

_30 seconds._

He was gone. Outside of the gates, outside of the detection zone, outside of her life for another...Kami knows how many months. His blinding speed was kept for those 30 seconds left before he allowed himself to halt and take one last look back.

_3..._

He could hear a change in the winds.

_2..._

Somebody was there... His eyes narrowed in satisfaction.

_1..._

Today it began all over again. The lies, the disguises, the ruthless butchery, the everlasting fulfilment that spurred him on until next time.

_0..._

It was a new day.

* * *

_See the lightning in your eye...  
See them running for their lives..._

* * *

**A/N: Okay, please don't be mad at me for not updating my ongoing, but I had this one shot in my head for AGES and it has been killing me. I wanted to get it out on my birthday but my laziness got the better of me...**

**And this is my first lemon...well sorta, I didn't have much courage so I also apologise for the crappiness of it.**

**Dedicated to my crew of dirty blondes who know who they are and are all simply amazing! And to job hunting...because it sucks balls!**

**Disclaimer: You'll know the day that I own Naruto because all of your favourite pairings shall FINALLY fall into place and your patience will be worthwhile! Nor do I own the majestic brilliance of 'You're Gonna Go Far Kid' by The Offspring.**

**Anyhoo, I shall promise you all who have added me to your author alerts that I shall update ASAPIO!...ahem, asap, within the end of the month I hope! Seeing as I have nothing better to do! And say hi to Kiho-chan coz I spent the weekend with her!**

**Please review, you know how happy it makes me! Constructive criticism people! How can I deliver when I don't know how you feel? And muchas gracias to Fabia13 for your reviews on Why and to animefangirl95 since it has come to my attention that you are the most active reviewer I have and I appreciate it a lot!**

**Much love fellow Narutards!**

**Roux chan xxx**


End file.
